With the development of electronic technology, designs of novel multifunctional devices based on material properties have become an emerging field in semiconductor device research. For example, many types of intelligent sensor devices may be developed by applying photoelectric response properties of materials in conjunction with designs of circuit constituted by electrical devices and of programming.
However, dual-function devices having electro-luminescence and photoelectric response properties provided in the prior art are all manufactured by using a double heterojunction nanorod as an active material, so the process is complex and the universal applicability of the material is low.
How to simplify the process for manufacturing a dual-function device having electro-luminescence and photoelectric response properties has become a technical problem necessary to be solved in the art.